


15.07

by sparksy00



Series: In the Aftermath [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Summary: Dean reflects as he drives back to the bunker
Relationships: implied past Dean Winchester/Lee Webb
Series: In the Aftermath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	15.07

_Living the dream._ Dean stares into the flames as he stands alone in front of his friend's remains. _Living the dream._ Oh how those words had hurt. It wasn't his dream or Lee's dream. It had been _their_ dream.

In the quiet nights when John had been too frustrated to be held back by foolish young boys, Dean and Lee would sit cross-legged on the floor and dream. They'd be partners, in business and in life. The bar would be the hottest spot in town, hell, in the whole state, whatever that state ended up being. Everyone who passed through the town would stop at their bar, which would be famous for the burgers, the beer, and the music. Classic rock, of course, and over speakers; neither of them felt comfortable singing in front of crowds. It'd been a beautiful dream. Whenever either Dean or Lee had been feeling discouraged, when John got a little too angry, when they failed to save someone, it was _their_ dream that kept them going. Life beyond hunting. A life full of success and full of love. In the nights when he couldn't sleep, Dean would go to _their_ bar. When he was there, nothing hurt. John wasn't disappointed in him, monsters weren't attacking him, Sammy still wanted to be near him. Living _their_ dream.

Lee hadn't been living the dream, Dean decides, eyes boring into the road as he heads back to the bunker. At least, not _their_ dream. And that took away some of the sting. But Lee being willing to kill Dean and call that life, a life without Dean, 'the dream' hurt more than seeing their dream die with Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This didn't turn out the way I wanted. Oh well.


End file.
